83 LINE
by Vay1991
Summary: Leader Super Junior Leeteuk, merasakan sesuatu yang teramat sangat di dadanya. Bukan karena suatu penyakit. Tapi dia merasakan KERINDUAN yang teramat sangat.


**83 LINE**

**. . .**

**Author**** : ****VayTeuKey**

**Main Cast**** : ****Leeteuk n Heechul**

**Co-Cast : Super Junior**

**Genre :****Friendship**

**Summary : Leader Super Junior Leeteuk, merasakan sesuatu yang teramat sangat di dadanya. Bukan karena suatu penyakit. Tapi dia merasakan KERINDUAN yang teramat sangat.**

**. . .**

_**A.n**__** : **__**Dari judulnya aja kalian pasti udah tahu kan siapa castnya. Yup, aku lagi seneng banget sama mereka yang sekarang mulai deket. Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama mau Wamil ya. Ok deh, gak perlu lama-lama basa-basinya, let's Check this out!**_

Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal sama sekali. Membosankan. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar menuju dapur berniat untuk mencari makanan. Tidak ada Hangeng membuatku mudah lapar. Kubuka lemari es, nihil. Bukankah harusnya ada makanan milik Shindong, biasanya dia selalu menyimpan keripik. Aku yakin dia menyembunyikannya. Kubuka setiap lemari dan laci yang di dapur. Saat sedang mencari, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara piano dari kamar Jungsu dan Donghae. Bulu kudukku langsung berdiri, kenapa disiang hari begini ada hantu? Dia seperti tidak punya waktu saja. Dengan ragu kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati pintu kamar Jungsu. Kutempelkan telingaku ke pintu kamar untuk mendengar lebih jelas bahwa suara piano itu hanya halusinasiku saja. Tapi tidak, harapanku tidak terkabul. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Masuk ke dalam lalu bertemu dengan hantunya, atau berdiam diri di kamar dan mendengar suara piano yang mengerikan itu? Keduanya sama-sama tidak enak, membuatku ketakutan. Sebaiknya aku pindah saja ke dorm bawah, kebetulan disana kosong. Baru saja aku berbalik berniat untuk pergi, aku merasa sangat mengenal lagu yang dimainkan hantu itu. Ya aku yakin kalau itu adalah lagu kami, salah satu lagu di album ke-4 repackage kami. Hantu itu gaul sekali tahu lagu kami. Entah aku mendapat keberanian dari mana, dengan ragu kuputar kenop pintu kamar Jungsu sambil menutup mata. Aku tidak mau melihat wujudnya, kuharap setelah aku mengusirnya dia akan pergi.

"Ya! Pergi kau!" teriakku sekuat tenaga agar hantu itu pergi. Aku masih berdiri di mulut pintu tanpa membuka mataku. Kenapa tiba-tiba sepi sekali, apakah aku berhasil mengusir hantu itu? Pelan-pelan kubuka mataku. Tapi sebelum aku bisa melihat semua keadaan dengan jelas, sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi dari kamarku sendiri?" aku langsung membelalakkan mataku saat melihat sosok yang sedang duduk di depan pianonya.

"Ya! Sedang apa kau disini?" teriakku sedikit kesal.

"Apa maksudmu? Ini kamarku, aku berhak melakukan apa saja disini. Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kamarku? Tiba-tiba kau masuk lalu menyuruhku pergi." Aku berjalan mendekatinya lalu duduk di sampingnya. Dia masih menatapku heran. Aku balas menatapnya dengan tajam, "Ya! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" kulihat rasa lelah di matanya, aku langsung memeluknya. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau aneh sekali."

"Kumohon, tetaplah seperti ini hanya untuk 5 menit." Dia diam tidak membalasku, itu artinya dia setuju. Kurasakan tangannya membalas memelukku. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. "Kumohon, beristirahatlah! Aku tidak mau melihatmu terlalu lelah. Kita memang yang paling tua di antara mereka, kita harus bekerja sama menjaga mereka. Tapi sekarang aku hanya memliki dirimu yang menjagaku. Kau adalah satu-satunya hyung yang aku miliki. Aku tidak mau kau terlalu lelah. Kau adalah pelindungku, penyelamatku, penyemangatku." Tanpa terasa aku menitikkan air mata. Aku pun merasakan pundakku basah, sepertinya dia pun sudah mulai menangis. "Kau sedang merindukannya?" dia tahu siapa yang aku maksud.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau memainkan lagu ciptaannya."

"Jadi kini kau mau seperti Yesung? Asal menebak padahal jawabanmu belum tentu benar." Ucapnya terkekeh.

"Ani, tentu saja tidak. Aku bisa melihatnya di matamu."

"Baiklah, jawabanmu bisa kuterima. Tapi jawabanmu tidak sepenuhnya benar semua." Aku diam menunggu dia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku merindukan mereka. Aku ingin kita mengadakan mini konser dengan 13 orang lengkap di dalamnya. Aku merindukannya." Tubuhnya bergetar karena kini tangisnya sudah mulai keras.

"Sebelum kita melakukan kewajiban kita sebagai laki-laki Korea Selatan." Ucapku lirih. Dia mengangguk.

"Aku tahu itu mustahil karena management tidak akan mengijinkan."

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin."

Jungsu-ah! You are my angel. Angel without wings. You are our leader SUPER JUNIOR. The best leader because you are our patron. You are our saviour. You are a shining for us Super Junior and ELF. Don't be sad and don't show your tears in front of us. Therefore make us sad. We are always behind you. Rely on us whenever you are tired. You are my just only one hyung I have. Saranghae!

**. . .**

_**Akhirnya selesai juga pada jam 03.30 am. Rekor, aku Cuma nyelesein kurang lebih 15 menit. Subuh-subuh pula. Wow! Boleh dong bangga sama karya sendiri. Ok pokoknya siapapun yang baca ni ff kudu, harus Comment!**_

_**Terima kasih banget yang mau baca. Mian kalo gak pada puas. Maklumlah, manusia emang gak selalu puas.**__** He He He**_


End file.
